


Pull me up from down below

by Slyst



Series: Moments [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Atsushi and Himuro spend some time under the blankets.





	Pull me up from down below

**Author's Note:**

> Really just a run of the mill thunderstorm fic. Struggling to write anything longer rn! DX

Atsushi was sitting on the couch eating nerunerunerune and reading the latest issue of basketball monthly when the rain started. He watched as it pounded against the windows, rivulets pouring down the panes of glass like cars on a highway, weaving and trading lanes as they went. He noticed Himuro, who was sitting next to him, had stopped reading to stare out the window, his eyes tinted with concern.

“Do you think it’ll thunder?” The shorter boy asked nonchalantly. It had been meant to sound casual, but Atsushi heard the edge of worry in the question.

“I dunno.” As he replied he saw a flash of lightning illuminate the rain against the window. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Himuro tense at the sight.

Closing his book with a snap the shorter boy stood up quickly, “I’m going to bed.” He nearly shouted as he hurried off to the bedroom they now shared.

Atsushi looked at the clock. 7:37 P.M. He raised an eyebrow at Himuro’s retreating back. A back that jerked at the sudden sound of thunder that rattled the windowpanes. The bedroom door nearly slammed as Himuro shut himself into their room. Atsushi cast a glance out the window as another flash of lightning lit up the sky before standing up and heading towards the bedroom. He was mildly surprised to find that Himuro seemed to be afraid of thunderstorms. The boy who had _punched_ _him. _Somebody, so unafraid of the near giant that they had punched him, was afraid of thunderstorms.

He didn’t bother to knock as he entered the bedroom. Another crack of thunder echoed through their dorm, and the shape bundled under their blankets curled in on itself. Atsushi climbed onto the bed towards the bundle to lie down, yanking the blankets out from under Himuro to throw the covers over both of them.

“Muro-chin what’s wrong?” As he spoke he reached out, pulling the shorter boy towards him. Himuro went willingly, burying himself in the boy’s chest.

“Just bad memories Atsushi.” Himuro mumbled into the miracle’s chest, “I’ll be fine.”

Atsushi knew better than to ask more. Himuro was fairly forthcoming with things so if he didn’t want to elaborate then there was probably a good reason for it.

“Thunderstorms don’t usually last long.” He remarked in an attempt to comfort the shorter boy pressed against him.

Atsushi was not good at comforting people. He didn’t sympathize very easily and if it didn’t concern him then he was, summarily, unconcerned. When it came to Himuro though, he couldn’t keep himself so aloof. He knew the boy had the tendency to bury things and pretend they didn’t exist until they spilled over. Their game against Seirin was a very glaring example of such a situation. Atsushi had discovered that day he didn’t like seeing Himuro’s tears, his eyes so full of desperation and anguish. That had been a new feeling. At the time it had made him mad, nobody had made him feel so out of sorts before then.

He tightened his arms around the shorter boy as a long low rumble of thunder sounded around them. The blanket was hot and stuffy but the subtle shake of Himuro against him told him to keep them covered. Atsushi didn’t know how much time had passed before the rumbles of thunder faded into nothingness, taking the rain with them. Himuro had relaxed against the taller boy, his breathing deepening into that of someone sleeping. The slow rhythm of the shorter boy’s breathing was making Atsushi sleepy as well, his eyes slipping shut as he let sleep drag him under with the gentle press of lips against black hair.


End file.
